


Camp Sand

by daisies_on_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisies_on_tarth/pseuds/daisies_on_tarth
Summary: At Camp Sand, an adult summer camp, activities include canoeing, arts and crafts, tie-dye, and ropes courses—both the climbing kind and the kink kind. Designed for remote workers who have been cooped up in their apartments for months due to Covid-19, the camp lets an exclusive group of ‘campers’ work remotely during the day and do whatever they please at night.This is an explicit AU love story, mainly focused on Jaime/Brienne, but with many other pairings (and scenes) as well.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Margaery Tyrell/ Jaqen H’Ghar, Margaery/Bronn, Margary Tyrell/ Oberyn Martell, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth/Jaime Lannister, Tryion Lannister/ Margaery Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister/ Sansa Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Arya Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Margaery Tyrell, Ygritte/Daenerys Targaryen/ Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Camp Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542590) by [almostabeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/pseuds/almostabeauty), [Nurdles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurdles/pseuds/Nurdles). 



“Bri, it’s essentially a summer camp for adults. There’s camp activities all day, and at night, there’s adult activities.” Margaery said.

“It’s an orgy, is what you’re saying?” Brienne replied, getting an idea of where this was going.

“Well, some people do—“

“—Marge, I’m not going to a sex camp after over a year of quarantining. My legs haven’t been shaved in months. I’m out of practice. You know this!”

“There’s going to be all sorts of activities that aren’t sex, Brienne. There’s canoeing, kayaking, soccer, basketball, swimming, archery...your normal camp activities. How long has it been since you played sports for fun like that?”

“I’m way out of practice, though! But that’s not the point. This is an adult camp which means everyone’s hooking up at night, doesn’t it?”

“Would that be so bad? It’s been so long since you’ve had a fling...I know I tell you this but you’re an absolute babe and you’ve kept yourself locked up for months. Don’t tell me that it’s all quarantine either!”

“It’s more than that,” Brienne was starting to get frustrated. Quarantine or not, there weren’t too many guys lining up for her. The last time she’d been on a date was four years ago, with that absolute turd of a man. And plus, how could the camp guarantee that it would be safe? The pandemic was still happening, and short of the bubbles the pro sports leagues had done, was there actually a way of having an adult camp?

Brienne continued, “How could it even be safe? And even if it were safe, or let’s say... not a pandemic, why would I want to go?”

“Didn’t you love going to summer camps as a kid? I remember you talking about being a counselor while you were in high school. Now imagine all the fun things about camp, but make it all adults. And not random adults either. This isn’t for just anyone. There is an application process, these people have legitimate careers—“

“—and unlimited vacation days?”

“Actually, no. In each cabin there’s going to be a private desk where you can work remotely. And there’s a common room if you want to work near other campers.”

“So everyone is still working?”

“Well, if they want to. Some people slack off during the summer, you know. But most do. And before you ask, they allow pets. Just so you know.”

Shit. Brienne was out of objections. “I just don’t know, I don’t think this is my type of place.”

Margaery wasn’t backing down, her excitement palpable over zoom. “If I send you the site, will you at least look at it?”

“Fine, but don’t get your hopes up.” Brienne replied, knowing Marge wasn’t going to drop this very easily.

Just minutes after, Brienne received the text. And another, and another. She looked at the lock screen.

Margaery: www.CampSand.com  
Margaery: it will ask for a code. use mtyrell  
Margaery: go to the videos section  
Margaery: actually go to the map, look at the activities they have  
Margaery: but watch this video  
Margaery: www.CampSand.com/info/your-fellow-campers  
Margaery: and www.CampSand.com/activities/adult/camp-sand-guidelines

JAIME

As Jaime clicked the zoom link for the umpteenth time, he wondered just how long it would be before he saw Tyrion in person. Jaime turned on his video and unmuted himself.

“Jaime! Did you look at the links I sent you yet?”

“The camp orgy ones? Yeah, no, I didn’t. Tyrion, I’m not going to a sex camp in the middle of a pandemic.”

“You didn’t even look. Jaime, it’s not a sex camp.”

“You called it Camp Orgy last week.”

“I was a few drinks in. Yeah, we did have orgies, but honestly, that’s not how we spent most of our time. It’s not what you think it is, Jaime. It’s just a couple dozen single people, living in tiny house style cabins, working remotely and eating together, and doing regular summer camp activities in the afternoon and weekends.”

“I didn’t realize orgies were a regular summer camp activity.”

“Alright, it’s true, it’s a special camp. It’s an adult camp. There’s no lame swim lessons, unless you really want them—it’s expensive, there’s honestly so much you can do if you really want to. But yeah, there is some sex stuff.”

“What exactly do you mean, sex stuff?”

“Last summer, I—“

“—wait, no, I don’t want to hear about what you did there.”

“Let me give you the cliffnotes. There’s classes, special adult activities. All very organized, super professional. It’s not your typical summer camps ropes course, you know?”

“Ugh, so people are getting it on all day?”

“Only if they want to? There was only one couple last summer who did though. Most people work during the day. They have remote jobs. A lot of finance and tech stuff. Kinda boring, which is why, in the afternoon, they choose to partake in whatever activities they want.”

“Orgies, right?” Jaime replied.

“If they want to. But there’s other stuff. Kayaking, arts and crafts, cooking, field sports. It rotates. But yeah, every day, there’s an adult activity. And most of the campers do that activity.”

Tyrion continued, “Jaime, it’s been? How long, since you’ve been with a woman?”

“I can just go to a bar if I want to be with a woman, Tyrion.”

“But you don’t. And why is that, Jaime? You aren’t going to find another twin. Go to Camp Sand this summer. Have some fun. It’s been so long since you’ve left your apartment and given yourself a break.”

“You know what, fine, I’ll look at what you sent over.” Jaime said, trying to steer the conversation away from Jaime’s singleness.


End file.
